Mathias Rapisarda
Bologna, Italia |nacionalidad = Italiano |familiares = |ocupacion = Músico Profesor de Guitarra Actor de Teatro Cantante |ingreso_doblaje = 2011 |pais = Argentina |pais_interprete = Argentina |estado = Activo |demo = BeetDBSBroly_AR.ogg }} Adrian Garff.jpg|Adrian Garff en The Mist. SVLFDM-SenseiDelDojo.png|Sensei Brantley en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. 200px-Rocket2.png|Rocket Raccoon en Disney Infinity. Crick en Miles del mañana.png|Crick en Miles del mañana. MV5BMmE1YzdkNmUtMmI0MS00ODIxLTgzNzQtODMzYzlmMjhiYTRiL2ltYWdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjgzNTk1MDY@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg|Leo en Greenhouse Academy. So-nola-kye-bio-1800x1013.jpg|Voz de Kye Kelly en Carreras Prohibidas. B89283256bb7ed3096331cb040a7d190.jpg|La voz de Stephen Dimmick. Ray-0.jpg|Robot Ray en Doctora Juguetes. Gabe_Bensen_appearance.png|Gabe en Gravity Falls. BeetsDBSB.png|Beets en el doblaje argentino de Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Shirō Shiramine.jpg|Shirō Shiramine en Tsugumomo. Maxresdefault_%281%29-1529083202.jpg|Grinkon (Fase 2) en Penn Zero: Casi héroe. Escanlofrio.png|Escanlofrío en Yo-Kai Watch. Groaner.jpg|Groaner (Quejoso) SuperMansion (Temp. 2). 01024586.png|Jordan Taylor (epi. 09) en Jessie. Disney XD - 2015.png|Es la voz actual de Disney XD, desde el 2017. Mathias Rapisarda es Actor, Músico y cantante, nacido en Italia y radicado en Argentina desde el año 1992, es Profesor de música, compositor y arreglador. Dirigió música en doblaje y actualmente es la voz institucional de Disney XD. Ingresa al mundo del doblaje en el 2011 en los estudios de Media Pro Com, actual Non Stop Dubbing. thumb|right|230x230px thumb|230x230px|Doblaje en español neutro de la película "What we Become". Escena interpretada por Mathías Rapisarda como Gustav y [[Wanda Liedert como Sonja.]] Filmografía Series de TV *Reprobados - Fairbell (Andrew Overdhal) (2019) *1 contra todos - Zevio (Willean Reis) (2017-2018) *Black Mirror S4 USS Callister - Dudani (2018) *The Mist - Adrian Garff (Russel Posner) (2017) *Greenhouse Academy - Leo (Dallas Hart) (2017) *Taboo - Benjamin Wilton (Leo Bill) (2017) *Rebelde Rio! - Raúl Costa (Lucas Cotrim)(2011-2012) doblaje original 2018 *S.W.A.T. - Rick Owens y voces adicionales (2017/18) *Pecado mortal - Brito (Fernando Sampaio)/personajes recurrentes (2013-2014) doblaje original 2018 *White Nights - Song Young Kyu (Nam Jong Kyu) *El anillo de Rubí - voces adicionales (2017) *Mamá instantánea - voces adicionales *Liv y Maddie - voces adicionales *Orange mermelade - voces adicionales *Kids on the Slope - voces adicionales *Fuller House - Nugs y voces adicionales (2017) *Descendientes del Sol - Choi Woo Geun (2016) *Esposa joven - Ismail (Mücahit Koçak) + voces adicionales *Kirby Buckets : Pollo de Riesgo *Devious Maids - voces adicionales (2016) *Bizaardvark - voces adicionales (2016) *Entre Caníbales : Ramiro (Julian Rubino) (versión neutro 2015) * ¡Que talento!: Hirochi (1° y 2° temp) (2014-2016) * Eve: Chris (2015) *Crónicas de Seinfeld - Personajes varios (2015) *The Blacklist - Voces adicionales (2016) *Outlander - Voces adicionales (2016) *Los Goldberg - Voces adicionales (2016) *X Company - Voces adicionales (2015) *Once Upon a Time : Dok - Voces adicionales (2014) *Austin y Ally : Gavin Young (2014) *The U-Mix Show : Hirochi , (Cristiano Kunitake (2014) *Jessie : Jordan Taylor (2012) *Impuros - Voz adicional (epis. 4) Series animadas * Vampirina - Voces adicionales (2017) * Barbie Dreamtopia - Johna Conejo + voces adicionales (2017) * Puppy Dog Pals - Johnnattan Seagull (Jeff Bennett) (2017/2018) * Héroes de Envell - Arthur (2017) * Robocar Poli : Helly (1º temp), Sr Builder, Marine (2º 3º temp) (2017) * Pregunte a los StoryBots - (Canciones 2da temporada) * Penn Zero: Casi Héroe: Bola 8, Grinkon (Fase 2) + voz cantada (2017) * Chicken Stew En busca del huevo de oro - Personajes Varios * Pickle y Maní - voces adicionales (2016) * Slugterra - Straggus (ep 61-62-63) * Supermansion - Quejoso 1º temp (Zeb Wells) (2016) * Hamburguesas Bob - Rudy y voces adicionales (2015)(2018/19) * Princesita Sofía - Brody, Humolín, y canciones de dragones (2015/16) * Penn Zero: Casi héroe - Bola 8 , voces adicionales * Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Rocket Raccoon. * Galaxia Wander - Personajes varios * Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Sensei (Nick Swardson) * Henry Monstruito - voces adicionales * Los Vengadores Unidos - Rocket Raccoon * Ultimate Spider-Man -Rocket Raccoon (2015) * Miles del mañana - Crick (Temp.1-2) (2015/ 2016) * Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios : Gabe Bensen (2014) * Doctora Juguetes - Robot Ray (2013-actualidad) Canciones. * Pregúntale a Lara - Leo (doblaje argentino) Películas * Fuera de la oscuridad - Kevin Silvers/ Payaso Bobbo (Cameron Dye) (1988) (Redoblaje 2019) * Juego de Traición (2018) - Edwin 'Nugg' Crutcher (Raekwon Haynes) (2018) * Little Pink House (voces adicionales) * Intercambio Mortal (voces adicionales) * Another man another chance - (voces adicionales) * Nadando por un sueño (Le grand bain) - (2019) * Un hombre a la altura - Benji (César Domboy) (2016) * House of D - Tomi (Anton Yelchin) (2018) * Spare Part - Oscar (Luis Aranda) (2017) *Realityhigh - Freddie Myers (Jake Borelli) (2017) * Shadow of the death - ? (2017) * Campamento de locos (2017) * Megan Leavey - Jarvis (Luke Neal) (2017) * Speech y debate - voces adicionales (2017) * Un campamento de locos (2017) * Noche de venganza - Benik (Sala Baker) / Voces adicionales (2017) * Shadows of the dead (2017) * Los Osos Boonies Fantástica - Seymore Odd (2017) * Gilda - Voces adicionales (2017) * Un hechizo de amor - Colin (Jonathan Patrick Moore) * Killers - Voces adicionales * The boat builder - Biker (2016) * La puerta del Guerrero - Voces adicionales (2016) * What We Become - Gustav (Benjamin Engell) (2015) * Triple 9 - Luis Pinto (Luis Da Silva Jr.) (2016) * Bus 657: El escape del siglo - Voces adicionales (2016) * Cell - Jordan (Owen Teague) (2016) * Ring Spiral (2016) * Chico Xavier - José (Osvaldo Mil) (2016) * Zombies Nazis 2 : Rojos contra muertos - Glenn (Stig Frode Henriksen ) (2015) * Rock en el Kasbah - Voces adicionales (2016) * Hector en busca de la felicidad: Mickey /Tim, el dibujante (2015) * Los niños Negros (2015) * Alzando el vuelo: Stretch Peterson - Connor Paton (2015) * Tonto y retonto 2 : Voces adicionales (2014) * The Flu - Ju Byung-woo (Lee Sang-yeob) (2013) Telefilms * Mi amiga la momia y la tumba de Achnetoet - Dummie la momia (2019) * Teen Beach Movie 2 - Voces adicionales (2015) * Radio Rebel - Voces adicionales (2012) * Espíritu adolescente - Voces adicionales (2011) * High School Musical: El Desafío (Brasil) - Fellipe (Felipe Guadanucci) (2011) Películas animadas * Barbie Dreamtopia : Osito de Fresa (2017) * Fantástica - Seymore Odd (2017) * El Trineo roto de Bob : Carozo (2016) Series de Discovery, Natgeo, documentales * Turbinados - Cajú (Fabiano Depercia) * La moda de las estrellas - (Stephen Dimmick) * Fábrica de Bodas - Hugo Grassi (2017) * Game of Home - Dominic (2017) * Are you the one Brasil - Luis Ado (2017) * Padres Casamenteros - Billy (2017) * Top Chef - Bart Vandale (2017) * Seguridad de fronteras - Voces varias * Sasquatch La leyenda de Pie Grande (2016) * Superautos - Christian (2016) * Carreras Prohibidas / Street Outlaws Nueva Orleáns - (Kay Kelly) * Maquinas imposibles - voces adicionales (2016) * Comando rescate - voces adicionales (2016) * La idea ganadora - voces adicionales (2016) * Mujeres asesinas - voces adicionales (2016) * Brew Dogs - voces adicionales (2016) * Asesinatos en familia - voces adicionales (2016) * La ciencia de lo absurdo - Voces adcionales (2016) * Los 60s - Voces adicionales * Hotel sin estrellas - Voces adicionales (2016) * Parientes perversos - Voces adicionales (2016) * Top Chef - voces varias (2016) * Pecados mortales - Voces adicionales (2016) * Fast and Loud - Voces adcionales (2016) * Car Matchmakers - Voces varias * Locolab - Voces varias (2016) * Dengineers - Voces adcionales (2016) * Sala de Emergencias - Historias Inéditas (2016) * Acomplejados desde la clínica - Voces adicionales (2016) * No te lo pongas - voces adicionales (2016) * La peor pesadilla (2016) * Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - (2016) * Emergencias Las Vegas - Voces adicionales (2016) * Parrilleros - Voces adicionales (2016) * Food Fighters - Voces adicionales (2016) * Sequestered - Stone (Robert Elzein) (2016) * Gatos en apuros : Shaun (2015) * Todo en 90 días: Josh (2015) * Mancaves: Brandon (2015) * Cliptomaniacs Red Bull (Videomaniacos): Adam Gendle (2014) Anime * Tsugumomo - Shirō Shiramine (2019) * Yo Kai Watch : Escanlofrío Películas de anime * Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Beets (Takuya Kirimoto) doblaje alterno (2019) Especiales de TV * Radio Disney Music Awards 2014 : Voces adicionales (2014) Cortos animados * Steve Animado: Cerebrito (2015) * ¡HerMORSAS Fiestas! : voces adicionales (2014) Videojuegos *Miles del mañana: Crick *Disney Infinity: Rocket Raccoon Dirección Musical en Doblaje * Barbie y los delfines mágicos - ¨Tesoro¨ * Voz Opening Boonie Cubs (italiano) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Civisa Media * Palmera Record * Non Stop Digital Voces Originales * Volta y Otto * Krakatoa * Yo Pipo * No Tan Distintos * Amigos * Ecoparque Talice Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Italia Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020